


Jealous Much?

by hackingxbiochemist



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Femslash, Freeform, collegeAU, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackingxbiochemist/pseuds/hackingxbiochemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. a jealous Simmons and a confused Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Much?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you guys! At last I am back again! I am so sorry for being such a bad writer. not posting any works for some span of time. I was busy with school stuffs and I get writer's block. This fic is a prompt from an FF.net user and I receive the prompt like last 4 months but I just finished it now. Hope you guys could enjoy it! Please comment and kudos okay? :) Thankyou!

It all started out innocently at first, the lingering gaze at each other, the touches toward each other, and how we end up sometimes at each other’s arm. I did not really realize this, not until that question Mack asked me when we are patrolling the beach.

“Do you like her, Skye?”

“Who?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t understand what I’m talking about,”

“No, I really don’t get it, who’s her?”

“Good Lord, why are you so oblivious?”

“What! It’s not my fault!”

“I am talking about the person you mostly spent times with, it’s like you spend 30 hours a day with her,”

“Mack, you are being so overreacting you started to sound like Hunter, and no, I spent roughly 10-12 hours of my day with her,”

“You’re dodging questions now, huh?”

“Urgh, I don’t know Mack, I don’t think so, she’s like my sister,”

“Hmm… you sure? It doesn’t look like you like her in a filial way,”

“Just shut up and get back to your duty you Mr. Chief Lifeguard!”

“Hey don’t call me that!”

“Or…should I call you, Turbo?”

“SKYEEEE!”

Mack carries me by his shoulder and he run toward the water and slams me down into the sand. I grab a handful of sand and throw it into his face, I run as he chases me.

“You dare messing with me huh, okay then, it’s on!” Mack says as he gets back to his feet, “Come on, we gotta finish the patrol,”

Me and Mack are going back to our dorm rooms when we met an unexpected group that stop us halfway. It is Ward, Kara and Tripp wearing their swimsuit, Ward bringing a volley ball in his hand and smirks at us.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the chief and his vice-chief, guess nobody needs saving today, eh?” Ward laughs as Kara and Trip joins him in.

“Oh shut up Ward, you just said that because you lost the chief position to Mack” I shake my head as I glare at him.

“Hey no need to be so tense, how about we play two or three rounds? It’s been a long time since we kicked your ass,” Trip challenges me and Mack.

“No thanks, we-“Mack says.

“We’re in,” I cut in.

“Okay, see you guys at the beach then,” Kara replies as she winks at us.

“Skye, you promised we will stop this feud with the swimming team right?” Mack asks me as soon Ward, Kara and Tripp are out of the building.

“Well, I did not exactly promised that, but I know that Hunter, Bobbi and Fitz will be excited about this,” I answer him.

“You know that Jemma did not like it when you got into your so called ‘bad girl shenanigans’ right?” Mack looks at me judgingly.

“Hey! It’s not fair, why did you get to lecture me about this while you could run recklessly despite your boyfriend’s panic shouting?”  I roll my eyes at Mack “I’ll text Hunter and Bobbi, you tell your boyfriend, we’re meeting at the beach in 15 minutes,”

“You serious? He’s not my boyf-“ I did not hear the rest of his sentences because I scurries as fast possible to get into my room, I am laughing so hard, it is always funny to tease Mack and Fitz. Everybody knows about how they feel about each other, but they still deny it, oh how oblivious are they.  As I enter the room, I remember about what Mack asks me just before, it’s impossible that I had something going on with Jemma right? We are just like sisters; we are always there for each other. I just shake my head, getting rid of the idea because it is impossible that Jemma likes me in that kind of way and I do not really think about it also, but now when I look back, it seems that she had something that always got me thinking about her.

“Oh, hey Skye! How’s the patrol? Saved anyone?” Jemma smiles at me.

Oh God, there. That smile, that warm smile. And now because what Mack asked me, I am starting to have different perspectives that I did not even realize until now about her.

“Hey Jems, everything’s ok! Nobody need some mouth-to-mouth from this hot lifeguard,” I responds cockily.

“Urgh, you and your ego,” Jemma rolls her eyes “by the way, here, I made you burritos. I was getting my Spanish fluent by reading articles on the web, and I stumbled upon a burrito recipe,”

“Wow, you can even put learning into cooking, are you even human?” I stare at her in awe as I eat the burrito.

Jemma scrunches her nose and shakes her head, “Ah Skye, you always flattered me,” she chuckles.

“Hey, you’re really awesome and I adore you,” I hug her with one hand as the other hand are busy stuffing the burrito into my mouth.

I blush a little when I say that I adore Jemma, I do adore her but why saying it to her bluntly makes my cheeks hot, oh god don’t make me start having these feelings about her, it could ruin our friendship. Before Jemma could answer I hurriedly tell her, “We are going to have a volley ball match against the swimming team, let’s go to the beach,”

“But Skye, I am having my biology exam tomorrow,” Jemma whines.

“You need to get some fun you Miss Smarty-Pants, come on, it will be fun Jemmaaaa, pleeasseee,” I beg her like a little kid asking for Christmas present.

“Well, if you insist,” a smile then crept into Jemma’s face.

“Yes! Yes! Let’s go then!” I grab my sunblock after I changes into my bikini and off we go.

As we walk to the beach, I feel my hand brushes off with Jemma’s, our pinky fingers touch each other and I jerk my hand away from hers because I feel like somebody stun my hands. Well, I don’t know about other people when they said that they feel a rush when they touch their crush’s hand but what I feel is sure not a rush, it’s like I’ve got chills and electricity surging over my body. I’ve always feel this way with Jemma, my heart beats faster and I got so much more nervous and I never realized it until that conversation with Mack. Oh God, how can I stop myself from not wanting to get myself closer to Jemma, I needed a distraction. So I run toward the beach and see Hunter, Mack, Fitz and Bobbi in one side and Ward, Kara, May and Tripp on the other side of the net. Kara, May and Tripp are warming up, stretching their bodies while Ward lifts off his sunglasses and wink toward me. I just rolled my eyes at him and approach Fitz who busily rants to Mack while Mack just nod his head in a while and smile at Fitz.

“What’s wrong Fitz? Mack leaves his dirty clothes in the bathroom floor again?” I laugh as I give him a hug.

“Urgh, no, Skye. I was just telling Mack that he needs to use the sunblock to protect his skin. Did you know that the sun radiation at this hour could cause sunburn, and even worse, cancer?” Fitz asks me with a horrified expression as he squirts the sunblock to Mack’s bare back.

“I am okay, Turbo. I get used to the sting of the sunlight, I do patrols every day with this girl and look at us, neither of us get sunburn,” Mack chuckles at me as he looks at Fitz.

“Stop it you guys, you’re just killing me with your adorable-couple power,” I playfully hit Mack’s arm.

“Ooh, you guys made a cute couple too, Skye,” Fitz smiles sneakily at me.

“Who? I’m single, Fitz, the only thing I’m couple with is food,” I joke at Fitz, hoping him and Mack not to realize my blush.

To avoid more teasing from them, I decided to go back to Jemma, but it seems she is occupied with her reading. Jemma use a coral pink sundress and a sunglasses perch on top of her head, she had lay down under the umbrella and start reading.

“Whatcha readin’?” I sit beside her as I start on applying sunblock to my skin.

“Pride and Prejudice,” she reply, showing me the cover of the book.

“Typical Brisith novel,” I shake my head in disbelief, she ever got off of her books, but that’s one of the thing about her that I adore.

As I look around, I see Bobbi take off her clothes and reveal a turquoise bikini under it. She flaunts her perfect abs and long legs with that bikini.

“Whoa. Damn!” I exclaim as I watch her every move.

“What’s wrong Skye?” Jemma is startled at my exclamation and look at me worriedly.

“Is it just me or Bobbi is always that hot in bikinis?” I gaped as I watch her stretch her body and tie her hair into a ponytail.

I look at Bobbi with awe, I know she’s hot but that bikini makes her hotter. As I checks Bobbi out, she caught my eyes and smirks, “Hey, Skye! Can you help me spread the sunblock, I can’t reach my back!” she shouts at me.

“For sure, Bobbi! I’m coming!” I get up and walk toward Bobbi.

“Damn Bobbi you look good!” I take the sunblock from her hand and start to rub it on her back.

“I know Skye since I caught you looking at me,” Bobbi flirts.

“Ah, I didn’t mean to ogle you but I can’t help but stare,” I stuck my tongue out playfully at her.

Then Bobbi press her lips upon my ear lobe as she whispers, “Yeah, but I know I’m just a distraction,”

“N-no, you’re not!” I deny her statement.

“I know you like her Skye, we all know,” Bobbi shrugs.

“Uh, how could you know?” I ask her, still confused.

“It’s obvious duh, you two are like a couple but neither of you realize it,” Bobbi rolls her eyes at me, “Here, let’s make her jealous okay?”

“No, don’t, I don’t even know if she likes me in that way or not,” I shakes my head frantically.

“Just shut up and let me do my magic,” Bobbi says as she tucks a strand of my hair and holds my waist with her hand.

“Say something to me and I will pretend to laugh,” she commands me.

“What should I say?” then Bobbi laughs hard at my statement, oh God is she high or something? I just laugh back, and stare at Bobbi’s eyes, not daring to look at Jemma.

“Skye, it’s working, try to go back to her and see what she has to say,” Bobbi grins at me with her perfect white teeth. I go back to Jemma then but she did not even bother to look at me. Is she really jealous?

“Jems, can you please do my back?” I said as I hand her the sunblock.

Jemma just stay quiet, her eyes are fixated in her book, and she does not seem to hear me.

“Jemmaaa…” I nudge my fingers at her arm, wanting to get her attention.

Unexpectedly, Jemma turns her head back and glares at me, the look she gives me is beyond murderous. It’s like I had ruined her 3-years science analysis and wipe every data of it.

“Don’t you see I’m reading, Skye? Why don’t you just ask Bobbi to rub your back, you two seem so snuggly with each other!” she snaps at me and I am left agape. Shit, I pissed her off.

“I-I’m so sorry Jems, didn’t mean to bother you,” I said quietly, retreating from her.

“Whatever,” I hear her mutters in her breath. Uh-oh, the plan goes awry, Jemma never snaps at me like before.

Then the game of beach volleyball started, the first round is Bobbi and Hunter against Kara and Ward, their scores are racing, every time one team scores, the other team will score and now their scores are tied, 5-5. Knowing that this will be an endless match, Mack blow the whistle and tell them to change partner, so the next round is Mack and Fitz against Ward and Trip, this round also goes intensely but at last Ward and Trip won by one point. The third round it was me and Mack against Ward and May.

I serve the ball toward Ward and May, May bounce the ball off to our net and Mack smashed the ball, Ward is too late to send back the ball to us, and so we gain one score. Bobbi, Hunter and Fitz are cheering for us, meanwhile Jemma still stay in her position of reading the book. The next ball is serve by May, I hit back the ball and Ward defend my attack successfully, Mack gives another blow toward Ward and Ward was able to block it. Then I jump, smashing the ball from Ward hardly and the ball goes across the net hardly to the sand. Bobbi, Fitz and Hunter shouts crazily for us. Kara and Tripp are just watching with sullen face.

“Yeah, Skye! You’re the best! Didn’t you see that smash, Jemma?” Bobbi cheers and turn around to see Jemma.

I see Jemma only force a smile and then look at me with her murderous stare then she goes back to her book. Me and Mack are leading with the score 4-2, then when I was just about to block and smash Ward’s shot, everything goes black.

“Skye! Can you hear me? Skye!” Bobbi’s face hovered across mine. I see blurs then the faces of Hunter, Fitz, Mack, Ward, Tripp, May, Kara and Jemma  but my head is spinning

“Urgh, what happened?” I ask groggily as I look around.

“Skye, I’m so sorry Skye, I didn’t mean to hit you that hard,” Ward looks at me apologetically.

“Oh shush you, I know that you intend to hit Skye’s head,” Hunter glares at Ward.

“No, I am not, this is purely accident, you guys gotta believe me,” Ward looks at his friends one by one.

I feel a hand on my forehead, I thought it was Jemma’s but it turns out that it is Bobbi’s. She puts my head on her lap and look at me worriedly. Bobbi was about to say something when I feel a hand holding mine, Jemma’s.  My eyes are starting to close and my head is dizzy so I keep my eyes closed.

“I think Skye should go back to our room, it’s too hot here, her dizziness will not stop unless we move her to a cooler place,”

“Of course, but I want to check if there are any injuries in her head first,”  
“No need for it, she is okay, just a minor concussion, you don’t need to worry about it or you just want to caress her head?”

“What? No, of course not, I believe that you will take care of her,”

“Surely, I will. Ward, you are responsible for this, help me carry Skye to our room,”

“Me? Oh, uhm, okay,”

Ward’s hands lift up my back from the sand gently and he carries me into the room, the he sets me down on my bed.

“Thank you Ward, and please be more careful,” I hear Jemma speak shortly to Ward.

“Yes, tell her, I’m sorry again, didn’t mean it to happen,” Ward walks out from our room and closes the door.

I try to open my eyes and the dizziness had lessened, I think this must be because of the cooler temperature that reduces dizziness. I open my eyes and look at Jemma scrambling in the kitchen and she enters my room.

“Oh, you’re awake, here put some ice on your forehead,” she hands me an ice pack wrapped in towel. I just smiled at her, she still care about me, and the way she snaps at Bobbi, she was never that rude. I take the icepack and put it on my forehead then Jemma takes the icepack from my hand and start to massage my head.

“Feel better?” she asks.

“Well, my head’s still pounding but at least I am able to open my eyes,” I answer her, smiling.

“You idiot!” suddenly her voice cracks.

“What? Why?” I am startled by her sudden change.

“Getting hurt in some stupid volleyball game just to prove who’s best, you could’ve had worse than just headache!” Jemma scolds me.

“Well, I’m sorry,” I put my head down, thinking what I’m going to say next.

“Skye, do you like Bobbi?” Jemma questions me out of the blue.

“Huh? No I don’t like her,” I answer truthfully.

“You don’t like her but you are sure having a good time ogling her in her bathing suit,” she accuses me.

“Oh god Jemma, so you really are jealous because I check her out?” I start to laugh in relief.

“Don’t laugh! Nothing’s funny,” Jemma glares “well, yea, I was a bit ignored in the way you look at her,” she admits with a quiet voice.

 “I swear Jemma, I don’t like her, she was just a distraction from someone who had caught my eyes for a long time,” I smile sincerely.

“Oh,” that was all she says as I see a blush creeping down her cheek.

I put my hand on her cheek and lifts up her head, I put my face in front of her face until our noses touch.

“You’re so beautiful Jemma,” I grazed my lips toward hers. Jemma’s face is now beet red and she is unable to speak. “But Bobbi in bikini is also beautiful,” I stuck my tongue at her as her eyes widens and she smacks me.

“Skyeee! You’re insufferable!” she smacks my arm over and over.

“Hey! Hey! Who’s the patient here, I’m injured, doctor,” I say playfully.

“Well, patient Skye need more hit to the head to stop fooling around!” Jemma pouts at me then she continues, “ I’m sorry Skye, for my irrational jealousy and when I snap at you. I just don’t want to lose what we have, and in that moment I realize I don’t only like you as a friend, but more than that,”

“Me too Jems, I realize that this overprotective and bubbly feelings I had toward you is more than the ordinary, and I was just too scared to admit it to you because I don’t think you feel the same way,” I explain to her and hold her hand, “but I can’t help that Bobbi captivates my eyes with her long legs,” I chuckle.

Jemma laughs at my statement and press her lips upon mine, when I feel her lips on mine, it feel that I had the answers toward what I had been feeling all this time. At last, I feel complete; this is how I and Jemma are supposed to be. I kiss her deeply, feeling her moist lips that tastes like lemon chap stick.  We pull apart from each other and Jemma press her lips to my ear lobe and whispers, “So I guess I should wear my bikinis a lot more?”

I shake my head in disbelief and bury my head toward her neck, “Well I would love to see that, but I need to get some sleep first cause my head’s still dizzy,” I close my eyes and drag Jemma down to lie beside me. At last I was hers and she was mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! Hope you guys like it!


End file.
